Night Flying —or, What's In A Name
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: For xXKissingSinXx's 100 Prompts challenge. Poor Teddy. The world turns upside down one night one he makes a confession to his godparents. But it's been a while coming—so's the reason behind it... R&R, please! 6 is up—enjoy the cliffie! XD *NOT abandoned! Needs a rework.*
1. It Came Upon A Midnight Clear?

**Night Flying –or, What's in a Name**

**A HariPo fanfiction**

**by mew-tsubaki**

**Disclaimer/Note: The **_**Harry Potter **_**characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me sadly. But I own this fic, so HA! This is for the **_**100 Prompts**_** challenge by xXKissingSinXx. Using 3, 8, 12, 18, 22, 25, 40, 41, 46, 57, 60, and 79. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Ch.1: It Came Upon a Midnight Clear?**

I was sick of blue.

No, no, no. Not just any kind of blue. And I most definitely mean the color, not the mood.

So what kind of blue was bothering me?

Clear blue. Clear, sky blue.

Sure, I'd become used to it over the many years. I've been surrounded by nothing but it. But I had to push it away.

Did I also mention I hate strawberries? This time, I don't mean the obvious –i.e, the fruit.

I mean strawberry blondish red hair. Yeah, that pale kind of red hair that really brings the phrase "rhymes with ORANGE" back to mind.

So when I went to visit my godfather, of course I'd be running into plenty of blues and oranges.

Oh, did I mention that I'm Teddy Lupin? So you know _exactly_ what group of blues and oranges I mean.

It didn't help that things were going to change that night with one certain set of blue and orange –in a way more exciting that I could have ever imagined.

* * *

"Merlin, you _do_ know how to cook, Ginny," I told my godmother (well, technically she was just my godfather's wife, but we're all like family, so I call her my godmother) as she cleared away the table with a flick of her wand.

"I'm already taken, Teddy," she joked as she got up and refilled everyone's glasses.

"Rightly so," my godfather said over the edges of his glasses. Harry broke into a smile, though. "Anyway, Teddy, you've finished your Auror training with me."

"Took you long enough," James muttered smugly across the table.

Harry rolled his eyes and we both ignored the interruption. "I was getting to your future."

"I plan on being an Auror for a long time, Harry," I said stupidly.

"I was referring to Victoire," he stated with raised eyebrows and a cough.

All the blood drained from my face. There was no getting around this. They'd find out soon enough what had happened from Bill and Fleur. Victoire always went running to her mother when things weren't going her way, and Fleur always bitched Bill's ear off.

Harry looked at me expectantly.

I dropped my gaze. "I…broke it off. With Victoire."

There were several sharp intakes of breath all around me and I could feel the color return to my face. "No. No! You are not allowed to be that much of an idiot!" I heard Ginny say.

All I could do was stare at this dark blue ink spot on the sleeve of my robes. Oooh, crap… I really wasn't getting out of this one.

"Are you that daft?" James asked. "Our cousin? _Victoire_? Who the bloody hell would leave _her_?!!"

Al frowned. "Even I agree that doesn't make sense."

Lily said nothing. I'm pretty sure she understood that I was getting enough from the rest of the family.

Ginny's cheery smile had faded by now. "Theodore Lupin… You are a ruddy git."

Harry looked at his wife. "Now, Ginny, we haven't asked why he even-"

Well, Ginny wasn't going to hear it. She just up and left the room. I actually don't think she wanted to say another word to me after my announcing I had dumped her niece. Because remember, people –I'm the godson, not related by blood. I'm expendable. …yipes.

I looked to my godfather. "It came about when –OUCH!!! WHAT IN THE BLOODY NAME OF SIR NICHOLAS DID YOU DO THAT FOR??!!!!" I bellowed when a full box of cold cereal hit me square in the back of the head. Only Ginny could have thrown that –she was the only one in the kitchen.

Despite having the age of an adult, tonight Ginny was lacking in the maturity of one. She threw her arms up, huffed, and walked upstairs.

I turned back to Harry. "What was that for?!!" I repeated.

He winced. "Well, she's angry, for one…"

"Like I couldn't have figured that out on my own," I remarked bitterly. I stood, shoving my chair back hard. "I think I'm gonna go home now. Thanks for dinner, guys." I walked out of Godric's Hollow –well, "stomped" is the more appropriate term here. I breathed in the crisp fall air of the night. Fall had come early this year; the school year had not even started yet. That's why Lily was still at home.

Merlin, it was already her last year at Hogwarts… I remembered when so long ago, _I_ had gone there, been in Gryffindor House. Huh. James, Al, Lil, and I had all chosen the house of our parents. Yeah, so the Sorting Hat really does listen.

I was about to mount my broom under the beautiful moonlight when I heard someone running after me. They chased me, all right; I was about to kick off when the tails of my outer robes were yanked, pulling me down.

"Hold it!!"

When I realized it was the only member of the family who had _not_ chastised me, I groaned. "Lily…! Not you, too!!"

I hovered back to the ground and she just leaped on behind me. "Fly," she ordered.

I sighed, but did as she asked. Lily was her mother's daughter; you follow her commands if you want to live.

After several quiet moments, she finally perched her chin on my shoulder. Her hair whipped back and forth and often hit me in the face. "So why are you running away?" she asked quietly.

I reddened. "I'm not running away. I'm flying with you, but I can't take you home with me. You're home's here."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

I gnawed on my bottom lip. Lily really had this keen sense for reading people –rather, for reading _me_. I felt like an open book around the girl. Not that that was a bad thing. "I didn't run away," I told her.

"Then why couldn't you tell us your reason?"

"Because it's extremely simple."

"And it is…?" she prodded.

I sighed again. "Do we have to do this?" I glanced back at her over my shoulder. "Why'd you come after me, anyway?"

"Dad, again," she stated.

"Oh." I knew this complaint.

"It's like I can't just be 'Lily' when he looks at me. If I'm not the perfect, ladylike girl that Grandmum apparently was, then I'm not living up to her name. Or if I'm not eccentric and kind like Aunty Luna, then I'm of no good in that manner either." Lily grumbled and squeezed my midsection tighter. "So, actually, this night ride is something I needed, too."

I chuckled in my throat. Yeah, that was very Lily of her. And not "Lily" as in Harry's mum; but very "Lily Luna."

"Dad's just dreaming I weren't me, I think," she mumbled. I almost didn't hear it over the sound of the cool, night air whizzing by us.

"Then how about a new name?"

"Er, no. I don't want to rename myself over something so silly."

"A nickname?"

She deliberated for a moment. "…Like what?"

"'Lilu,'" I said, not being very original. "Just a kind of combo of your first and middle name. I don't know how, but I knew her cheeks were as dark red as her hair. I suppose I could feel their heat against my back as she buried her face there. I laughed at her cute reaction.

"…maybe," came her answer when we finally headed back towards the house.

I dropped down low and lightly landed on the leaf-strewn lawn to the side of the house. We both hopped off and I gave her a wink. "So how about it, 'Lilu'?"

She smirked, but it didn't do anything to hide her blush. "I'll think about it, Teddy. Good night. I'll see you." But she winked back before going inside.

So that's how I knew that things had changed between Lily and me. Because getting away from Victoire had only been half of it. The other half was forbidden.

I liked _dark_ red hair.

And I liked _teal_ blue eyes.

Victoire's pale red hair and sky blue eyes were nothing compared to Lily's coloring. But I had realized I liked Lil a long time ago. Of course, even though I realized things might be reciprocated on her end now, I still had that stupid, cliché of a dilemma:

I had to ask her –_tell_ her –to figure things out.

* * *

**Aw, I like Teddy! Who doesn't?! Maybe he's my new Charlie…naw! But I think I'm definitely going to enjoy writing this new pairing! Thanks goes to Morghen for introducing me to Lily Luna/Teddy! Please review, people!**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**


	2. Outlined In the Job Description

**Night Flying –or, What's in a Name**

**A HariPo fanfiction**

**by mew-tsubaki**

**Disclaimer/Note: The **_**Harry Potter **_**characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me sadly. But I own this fic, so HA! This is for the **_**100 Prompts**_** challenge by xXKissingSinXx. Using 3, 8, 12, 18, 22, 25, 40, 41, 46, 57, 60, and 79. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Ch.2: Outlined In the Job Description**

How could things go from fantastic to horrible in a day?

I grumbled as I woke up two days later. You see, the morning after discovering there might be a "thing" between Lil and me, I'd gone into work all smiles. Y'know, happy, content smiles. Those smiles faded when my boss told me that I was now jobless.

Yeah, I'll let that settle in for a minute.

…

Done? Okay, then. So –where was I? Oh, yes-

I'M FREAKING OUT OF A JOB!!

So much for telling Harry the other day that I planned on being an Auror for a very long time. Merlin –do the powers above have something against me? Sending Victoire to me, making my love interest my godfather's daughter, ripping my work out from under my nose… BIG sigh.

…Well, I s'pose I might be being a bit overdramatic here. I'm not out of my job –yet. Instead, my boss wants me stationed in Hogsmeade to control the current of illegal Dark Magic items that come through there. It's an especially important job since the school's so close by. HOWEVER –and you had to see this coming –if I refuse this job or fail in it, then I'm off the force. Even one item gets past me –ONE slip-up –and I can start thinking of alternative career choices.

It left a bad taste in my mouth. I'd worked so hard to become an Auror –a magical cop to protect the magical world. Harry was one. Both of my parents –bless their resting souls –had been Aurors, among some of the best. And to be told that my dreams, my goal could be snatched up just like that?

I wanted to scream and hit something. With my luck, this day could only get worse.

And it did.

As soon as I set foot outside my apartment in London –close to Ministry of Magic headquarters, of course –I ran into the last person I wanted to see: Victoire.

"You can't avoid me forever, Teddy."

I gritted my teeth. "Victoire, I didn't break up with you yesterday. It was almost a month ago."

She grimaced and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She joined me by my side as I walked to the Ministry. I was meant to pick up a packet with mission details, a background, and something for expenses. Essentially, I was going undercover. If it worked and Vicky couldn't find me, then all the better.

"You didn't have a good enough reason to stop us," the redhead stated. She grabbed my arm to keep from being jostled too much by the surrounding crowds.

"Last time I checked, 'irreconcilable differences' were grounds enough for _divorce_," I retorted bitterly, though we'd never been married. It'd only felt that unhappy way.

I heard her huff. Merlin, I hated when she did that. She puffed out her cheeks and held her breath for a second. Ladies, that's one of the most unattractive things you can ever do in front of a guy. "We'd been together for almost ten years."

"Don't remind me," I grumbled as we went into the Ministry through the main entrance. I finally stopped and faced her. "And don't follow me either. Victoire, I'm just not in love with you."

She was shocked. "But –you _used_ to be. How can this just change?"

I shook my head, but I knew why. It wasn't like I woke up one day last month and decided to stop loving her. It was closer to the realization that I'd never loved her like you _should_ love your significant other –or soulmate. "Please, Vicky," I pleaded, "go home and do something with your life. You could do anything. Don't be a stay-at-home mother like your own." Uh-oh –that had been word vomit just now. I'd just stuck my foot in my mouth and I was going to get my just desserts.

And I did. In the form of a good, old-fashioned right hook to the jaw. Bloody hell, did it hurt.

There were tears in her eyes as she watched me stumble slightly backwards, but I think she hated the fact that I didn't land on my arse. She called me some awful name, but I didn't hear it because her punch had caused stars in my eyes. Stars on which I couldn't help but focus.

I know I might shoot myself in the foot when I say this, but I really didn't think that my day could get any worse.

* * *

Luckily, it didn't.

Actually, the rest of the day was rather uneventful. I attended a meeting that lasted about all day long on the details of my mission. Apparently, there were to be three of us stationed in Hogsmeade. More were going to be placed in Diagon Alley, which made perfect sense to me. With Knockturn Alley being its offshoot and Dark Wizards still having tricks up their sleeves to carry out their evil deeds, it was obvious that we'd need major fire power in what was essentially the lions' den.

Anyway, I would start working at Honeydukes as a part-timer under the monicker Dulet Dipny. Hmm. Wow. Of all the awful codenames… This was pretty bad. You can figure it out, right? Yes, "Dulet Dipny" is just an anagram for "Teddy Lupin." But I would be working under that name in Honeydukes, regardless.

My comrades were Shrad Movis and Reiya Hanami. Movis was going to work in Dervish and Banges, and Reiya was going to help out at Madame Puddifoot's. Basically, we were keeping on eye on the Hogwarts students –mainly the Slytherins –but nothing majorly bad had happened at the school in about twenty years. I should know. I was born at the end of that war to end all wars in the Wizarding community.

Our reporting officer for the mission was Ron Weasley. Yeah, I know. He's one of Victoire's uncles. But, really, you couldn't go anywhere these days without bumping into a Weasley or their relative. So many wizarding families were interrelated these days.

Basically, my mission would have me surrounded by familiar faces. I suppose an undercover mission was good for me since I could change my hair color (being a Metamorphagus) and there was something else I'd added to my repertoire a couple of years into my Auror training:

I'm one of the few registered Animagi.

It's a little bit of homage to my father and his Marauder buddies from school. Though Dad had been a werewolf and thus he had no choice in changing into an animal, I was kind of following in his footsteps. Actually, it was Dad's best friends James (Harry's da) and Sirius (Harry's godfather) who had been Animagi, along with their ex-friend Peter Pettigrew. They'd become Animagi so they could help Dad out during his monthly transformations. And now, I used that talent for my Auror job. (By the way, I'm a fisher in my Animagus form. …It's an animal related to martens, weasels, and wolverines, people. Go look it up in a library.)

So I now have to be on the lookout for Dark Magic items. Just great. I get to prove myself doing something that's going to be rather boring.

…if only.

And that was just as the school year began.

* * *

**I know, I know. Shorter than chappie 1, but I think it's interesting. I really wasn't expecting him to be put in such a tough position, but it just happened. I'll figure out the story as I go along, though. Although, I do have many ideas in mind…but this won't turn into drabbles. This is honest-to-goodness storyline!**

**Drop a review!**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**

**P.S.-I'd like to thank all my quick reviewers and readers: ****Morghen**** (such an awesome Beta), ****BlueMango**** (told you I'd update later today), ****merdarkandtwisty****, and ****physics chick****. Yes, guys –Teddy/Lily rocks!!! XD**


	3. An Adventure Begins

**Night Flying –or, What's in a Name**

**A HariPo fanfiction**

**by mew-tsubaki**

**Disclaimer/Note: The **_**Harry Potter **_**characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me sadly. But I own this fic, so HA! This is for the **_**100 Prompts**_** challenge by xXKissingSinXx. Using 3, 8, 12, 18, 22, 25, 40, 41, 46, 57, 60, and 79. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Ch.3: An Adventure Begins**

As I am a guy, I think I'll not flourish this opening statement. Instead, I shall come right out and say that _I was wrong_.

But wrong about what?

No, no, no, not Lil.

Adventure follows Potters and Weasleys wherever they go… It follows me, too. (Damn it, Harry, your horrible luck is following me!)

Only two weeks into my assignment, and I came across the most peculiar object. It looked like a wand and felt like a wand, but it wasn't one. In fact, I had no idea what the hell it was.

I found it on the floor of the shop one night after closing. I'd been sweeping up after a rush of customers (mainly adults wanting to buy up favorites before Hogwarts had its first Hogsmeade trip of the year) when my foot had hit something solid and porcelain-sounding. I looked down and found the wand-like thing.

In physical appearance, it looked like a porcelain/glass wand. The hilt was smooth and rounded off, and the body was shaped into a twist with one strongly protruding edge. Its color was swirled black, navy, and dark green. Really, it looked like an artsy wand replica, more than anything else.

So how did I know that it was a dangerous item?

I was holding it when the owner of the shop called out for me. I answered back over my shoulder, my wrist slacking a bit. The wand-thing angled downward –and shot out a bit of mist. When I turned back to face it, my mouth hung open.

When the mist touched, the object disappeared. Kinda like acid.

My first thought was to repair the missing corner of the shelf before it tipped over. I took out my wand and said, "_Reparo_!!" Well, a load of good that did me. The shelf was still missing a corner. Whatever this item had just emitted was dangerous-

-and CAN'T BE REPARED BY MAGIC!!!

No pressure at all, right?

I bit my bottom lip and stuffed a rag under the gimped edge and spelled it to match the wood of the shelf. It barely looked like it should, but I couldn't fix this. Not without knowing what this projectile mist was.

I quickly finished up, grabbed my cloak, and ducked outside. I made my way up to the end of High Street, where Dervish and Banges was. I slipped inside and met with Shrad. "Dash," I muttered, using his codename.

His yellow-brown eyes grew wide at my expression and he took me into the back room. We spelled the room from any possible eavesdroppers and then he spoke. "You're kidding me."

I shook my head, my mousy brown bangs dusting my eyes. My hair's usually happy turquoise color had changed to muddy brown when I first picked up the wand-thing. I brought it out from my pocket; I had a Safety Charm surrounding it. "This thing –it actually made it into here at Hogwarts."

"Do you have any idea who might have dropped –or placed –it?"

"No. There were a lot of customers, yes, but none of them hung around the back corner of the store, where the Bloodpops are. And that's where I found this."

Shrad muttered something –a curse, I guess –in Hrvatski (he's half-Croatian). "I can't believe something actually happened," he thought aloud. If it weren't for the severity of the situation, I would've laughed that he'd doubted this mission as much as I had.

"We should get Reiya, huh?"

He shook his head. "No, both of you should stay on guard. I'll go back to the Auror Office." Shrad took the object and I looked around us. It was eerily quiet. Merlin, I hated the night.

Just then, something out the window caught my eye. I blinked. "What the hell was that?" I rushed over to the window, but whatever it was had disappeared from the window's range. I gritted my teeth. This mystery might be solved sooner rather than later…

"You go after that. I'll alert Reiya and then go to the Office." He grabbed my arm. "Teddy…be careful."

I nodded and left the room, breaking our Silencing Charm from mere moments ago. As I ran outside and pulled my Firebolt Quad from my inside cloak pocket, I grimly smirked to myself. Shrad, Reiya, and I had all gone through the Auror training together. We'd all taken a little longer than usual to finish the training, as well, earning our trio the title "Underdogs." Well, let's hope this Underdog doesn't end up put to sleep tonight.

I swung easily onto my broom handle and soared fast and high above Hogsmeade. I scanned the area all around me, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. I cursed. Could I really have lost the track so soon?

I circled above the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Merlin, this brought back to mind too many memories. There were, of course, memories of Vicky and me, but I had memories of my past classes, and I could picture how my father felt funning around in there, based on what Harry said he did to handle his lycanthropy. I could picture my mother stalking these same canopies and school grounds, protecting the school from Dementors and Death Eaters while figuring out her feelings for the man who would become my father.

As I zoomed over the expanse known as the Black Lake, I could see a younger Harry in my mind, flying on the beast Buckbeak (wish I had met the Hippogriff). I could picture Harry during the Triwizard Tournament, fighting off the merpeople in the murky waters. I could see him rescuing both Ron and Hermione…

And, as I saw all of this in my mind's eye, a jealous beast grew in the pit of my stomach. For I, Teddy Lupin, had yet to do anything so extraordinary as my relatives.

My mind pushed this old issue to the back as I caught a glimpse of an odd shadow heading towards the school. Fear was suddenly the winner this round, because all I could think was that Lily was in danger. School had begun and Hogwarts was a castle-full of students.

With that in mind, I sped up past breakneck speed. Really, I don't think I've ever flown that fast before. But all I could imagine was Lily, possibly being caught and tortured… What if this really was a Death Eater? Would she be killed?

My heart leapt into my throat. Whatever it was flew directly in front of me and I had to veer sharply left to gain on it. Just a little bit more, just a smidgen-

It took all of my willpower not to scream "LILY??!!!" when I saw her on her broom. But I didn't have to say anything.

"_Teddy?!!_" Her teal blue eyes bore through me, and I knew my cheeks and hair were the same shade of pink.

So much for disguises, folks.

* * *

**Hahaha! Well, he caught the culprit…or did he? Lily isn't evil; we all know that. However, it was Lily zooming around, and he has to tell Shrad and Reiya **_**some**_**thing…**

**You know you have to review! Support Lily/Teddy!!**

**-mew-tsubaki :3**

**Thanks goes to ****Music Saves My Soul**** for alerting ch2 and to ****.**** (I just discovered Lily/Teddy, too!); and, of course, thank you, ****merdarkandtwisty****, for reviewing both chappies. Glad you all like it so far! (And yes, Mor, I know that cliffhangers suck, but there will probably be a lot in this story because I'm that evil –haha!)**


	4. Confusion's Great NOT!

**Night Flying –or, What's in a Name**

**A HariPo fanfiction**

**by mew-tsubaki**

**Disclaimer/Note: The **_**Harry Potter **_**characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me sadly. But I own this fic, so HA! This is for the **_**100 Prompts**_** challenge by xXKissingSinXx. Using 3, 8, 12, 18, 22, 25, 40, 41, 46, 57, 60, and 79. Enjoy and review!**

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

**Ch.4: Confusion's Great –NOT!**

"Uh… Um, gaah… Wuhh…?" Words failed me when Lily stared at me, hovering on her broom.

Okay, so let's recap: I have a) found a Dark Magic item, b) discovered that my "intruder" is Lilu, and c) just blown my cover –maybe.

"I…" I shut my mouth for fear of something crucial being spilled. I had to come up with something fast, otherwise Lily would know everything. And _then_ how would I be able to carry out my mission? On the other hand, she'd already identified me… Maybe it was a lucky guess? Haha…ha…ha…not.

"Teddy?" she repeated. She came a little closer and drew out her wand. "_Lumos_!" She squinted at me. Then she grew concerned and confused. "Teddy, I know it's you. But why are you here?"

"I'm not Teddy," I lied. "My name's Dulet Dipny. I work for the couple at Honeydukes. I was hired over the summer."

"And you're out flying about Hogwarts School at _this_ time of night?" Lily hmphed. "That's not a very good story, Teddy."

I blushed. Hey, I was trying here!! "Look, you're a student –why are _you_ out here?"

Now she crimsoned. "I-I needed a breath of fresh air," she stated, not meeting my eyes.

My hair betrayed me and turned turquoise. "You should be inside the school, miss."

She looked back at me. "Look, I can tell it's you, Teddy, behind that obviously fake nose and chin."

My shoulders sagged. "…but how?" I finally asked, disappointed. Was my disguise really that easy to figure out?

Lily smiled. "I know you, Teddy."

Well, seeing as she knew… "Look, do _not_ tell anyone, okay? I really don't want to have to risk your memories if I have to alter them."

That scared her a bit –not the reaction I was hoping for. "No, no I won't tell. But why-?"

I shook my head. "Please, just go back to bed."

She frowned, a sight that made my stomach flip. "I see."

"Lilu, please! Understand, okay? You know my occupation."

Her eyes widened a bit in realization. "Aur-? You mean there's something here?"

"No, no! I mean, well, maybe… NO! No, I mean no! Don't worry about it. I've got things covered. You're safe here at Hogwarts."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Lily grimaced and lowered her broom. I followed her until we were both on the ground. "Teddy, you're a terrible liar, you know that?"

I reddened. "I do now."

She smiled, fighting back a giggle. "Good night, Teddy." She stood on her tiptoes and barely managed to kiss my cheek. But I reflexively bent down slightly for it anyway, so I got her kiss. YAY! Uh, I mean…cool. Yeah. It was cool. … Heh.

"'Night, Lilu." I watched her disappear into the shadows of the castle, but I searched the night sky for any more flying silhouettes. Since I didn't see any, I could only suppose she was actually in the castle.

Meaning I would have to return to my pals and come up with a _veeery_ creative story as to whatever the hell the "unidentified flying object" was. No way was I going to tell them the truth. I didn't want Lils getting in trouble.

But what else can be mistaken for a witch flying on a broom?

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

"Are you all right? Are you hurt? What was that thing outside?"

Reiya's barrage of questions only further exhausted me when I returned to Dervish and Banges to wait for Shrad to come back. I rolled my head to work out the kinks in my neck, only hearing and feeling one good pop come out of that. Damn. The kink on my right side was there to stay.

"Well?" Reiya persisted as we headed back to the utility room and spelled it safe and secure.

Good Merlin, she's nosy for a Japanese woman. Hey, I'm not stereotyping here, folks. Have you ever known a Japanese woman to be so insistent that she know everything? No, I didn't think so.

"Shrad was in such a hurry when he sent me his Patronus." Reiya brushed her hair back and tied it up with a strip of leather. "Merlin, it's wonderful to be able to not wear something pink or pastel."

I laughed at that bit of normalcy. Reiya was more cut-out for the Dragon Plains than Madame Puddifoot's, but that's where the Auror Office had placed her, nonetheless. I had yet to see Rei in there; I couldn't imagine her in a frilly waitress outfit with the color pallet of a box of Valentine or Easter candy.

"I worry every time I see that black bear…," she muttered, referring to Shrad's Patronus.

I nodded, absolutely understanding. It felt like every time we saw _his_ Patronus, something went wrong. When we'd first seen it the first year of Auror training, we'd found him trapped by a group of Death Eaters. (Don't worry; we got our mentors and all fought them off.) The second time, Shrad had protected a length of Diagon Alley from a poisonous potion some arse had accidentally dropped and Shrad had breathed a little bit in. The third time, Shrad had been visiting Azkaban to learn more of the ropes there and saw that one cell had been empty –a cell that wasn't _supposed_ to be empty. The fourth time –ah, you get it. The point is that Shrad's a danger magnet and his Patronus is the ultimate Ill Omen.

"So? What was it outside?" Reiya asked, getting back to her original subject.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought it could've been someone. I guess I really worried Shrad. But it was just a thestral."

"Oh…" Reiya trailed off. She knew why I could see them and it wasn't because of my parents. I could see them for the same reason she and Shrad could. Let me just say that the Underdogs used to be a quad, not a trio. I won't further comment on that, either.

I hugged her shoulders. "Don't worry about it, Rei. Thestrals are kinda a good sign. At least it wasn't someone."

She nodded, but her onyx eyes were dulled.

For once, I was thankful that she was lost in her thoughts. If she were really paying attention, I'm sure I would've been outed as a liar. Or maybe… Maybe only Lily really could read me that well.

Whoa.

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

When Shrad returned, it was the middle of the night –or morning, depending on how you looked at it. I was the first to hear his heavy footsteps outside Dervish and Banges and Reiya emerged from Puddifoot's quickly after. Shrad looked very weary.

I knit my brow in concern. "And the verdict is…?"

"Definitely dangerous."

"I could've told you that. Anything useful?"

Shrad shook his head. "Not really. Weasley said the department would have to really look into this. He also said we're to stay here. Our objective has changed a bit, too."

Reiya's eyes widened. "What?"

He shook his hands. "No, no, I don't mean anything serious! I just mean that we have something extra to do. Besides being on the lookout, we're also now the school's guards. If we see anything wrong, we have standing orders to act."

"Oh," she answered, taking in a big breath.

I scratched my head. "So nothing's changed then?"

He looked at me like I was stupid. "_Everything_'s changed, Ted. It means that things are a lot worse than we thought. They actually put us here thinking it would just be a precautionary measure."

My face drained of all color. "Wait. Even our _bosses_ didn't expect anything to happen?"

Shrad shrugged. "Looks like Hogwarts is a battleground once again."

Aw, bloody hell. I just pray that no one else is lost.

And as I think that, Lily's concerned expression pops back into my mind. Oh, right. WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING FLYING AROUND AT NIGHT??!!

My head hurts. I can't keep up with all these different little plotlines!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

**Ooh, my head hurts, too, Teddy! Sorry for the long wait, everyone! But I appreciate the support, and so does LilTed! Thanks so much for all the reviews and favs and alerts! See, this story is just taking me wherever it goes, so I have no idea what's gonna happen next (…well…I kinda do.) Anyway, I'm really enjoying this fic and I have no intentions of stopping anytime soon –TRUST ME ON THAT!**

**As an aside… Anyone who likes challenges should check out my topic the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. The topic is "Valentine's Day Comes Year-Round" and is a Prompt Challenge to us quotes. Go check it out! Some people have and I've posted a bunch of entries, too! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Lastly… REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! Lily/Teddy wants you to –siriusly!!!**

**-mew-tsubaki**

**Thank you, Morghen, for being a great Beta as always! :D**


	5. Looking On the Bright Side

**Night Flying –or, What's in a Name**

**A HariPo fanfiction**

**by mew-tsubaki**

**Disclaimer/Note: The **_**Harry Potter **_**characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me sadly. But I own this fic, so HA! This is for the **_**100 Prompts**_** challenge by xXKissingSinXx. Using 3, 8, 12, 18, 22, 25, 40, 41, 46, 57, 60, and 79. Enjoy and review!**

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

**Ch.5: Looking On the Bright Side**

When the first month of our mission was completed, I couldn't believe it. I mean, only two weeks in and something big happens. Now, two weeks after that, things are quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

…Yeah, sorry. I felt the cliché coming on, haha.

But it still doesn't bode well for us, I think, that we found a Dark Magic item and nothing's followed that up. I mean, where's its owner, come looking for it? Why haven't we found other items –ones even similar to it? And why hasn't the department figured out what the wand-thing I found is?

On the other hand… It's quiet and uneventful. I can actually get used to the idea of a semi-normal life. I know; if I wanted a normal life, I could've been something other than an Auror. But both of my parents were Aurors, and most of my god family is, so I feel like it's a) in the blood and b) a way of honoring everybody.

Hmm… Honoring everyone kinda sucks. I'm not whining, but who ever decided honor was such a big deal? Things are only as important as we let them be, I think. Ah, never mind. I think I'm just rambling now.

The third thing that's troublesome is that I've had very little screen time here with Lils. I've seen her from afar at Hogwarts, but I haven't had an interaction with her. Dammit. I know I have a job to do, but I wanna hang out with Lilu, too. Ahh… I guess I'm reverting to my teenage self, huh?

Screw it: Who wants me to go find Lily? Anyone? _Everyone_? Yeah, okay, I get the message! I'll take things into my own hands, no thanks to the author here.

Gotta go get my girl myself…grumble, grumble… Haven't spoken with Lils in _how_ long…grumble, grumble.

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

I had to wait for my chance until the first week of November. Sorry, folks. But that's when the first Hogwarts Hogsmeade trip happened.

I actually wasn't paying attention to seeing Lily when she came into Honeydukes. I'd been handling dozens of customers. I was pretty used to working for the couple that owned the store. I was even starting to think of myself as "Dulet." Yikes.

"Mr. Dipney? I'd like to buy some Ice Mice, but they're out of my reach."

"Yes, I'll be right –oh." I froze up and felt my hair change color. It was Lily with a very mischievous look on her face. "I-I'll be right there, miss."

She smiled, knowing she had me wrapped around her little finger –I think. "Thank you."

Luckily the old couple wasn't leaving me to handle all of the customers, so I was allowed to go onto the floor to "help out." I wiped my sweaty hands on the hand towel behind the register and guided Lily to the back wall. I reached up and grabbed her candy. "Anything else, miss?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Lily laughed. "Do you realize what a hit your disguise is with the other girls?" she asked quietly. Really, she didn't have to be too quiet. It was plenty loud in the store.

I frowned at her. "No, it's not. I'm plain-looking." To prove my point, I covertly scanned the shop. Oh. Whoa, she's right. "Dulet Dipney" is a _very_ bit hit. "Er, forget that. How's school been?"

She shrugged, her red hair falling over her shoulder. "Fine as usual. I'm awful at Potions, which Dad doesn't like but Fab thinks he could help me with it if I came for extra help."

I nodded. Harry had never been good at Potions, but Harry's mum had. I knew how much it bothered Lily to constantly be compared to her namesake, and it bugged me that Harry wouldn't let it go. As for "Fab"… Lily's referring to Fabian Weasley, an old school friend of mine (we had been best mates at Hogwarts). He's the son of famous Quidditch star Katie Bell and Lily's deceased Uncle Fred. He's my age, one of Lily's many cousins, and the Potions professor for Hogwarts. Hmm. I hadn't seen him in years. I wonder if I should visit him now that I'm in the area…

"I want to… Ah, forget it." Lily shook her head. She pursed her lips. "Do you think I should go out for the Quidditch team?"

I smiled. "Why not? You're an excellent flier." I turned to the shelf and grabbed an extra box of Ice Mice. "I found that out last time I was out flying myself, in fact," I muttered.

She reddened. "I'm sorry about that. I just needed fresh air, that's all."

I raised an eyebrow. "So that's the story you're sticking to? I'm not an idiot, Lily."

She glared and turned away. "Then why did you leave Victoire?" she retorted.

Uh, OUCH. Where the hell did that come from?! I thought she realized that was a sore subject for me. I honestly thought better of Lils than to sink so low as to kick me when I'm down. Well, we're all human, I s'pose. I turned away from her with balled fists, though, trying to calm myself. "Please pay the couple on your way out, _miss_," I spat through gritted teeth. I left her there and disappeared into the stock room to grab more supplies and work out a bit of my anger.

So what if I love Lily? It doesn't mean I have to like her all of the time. I just wish I knew why she chose to use _that_ particular topic against me.

Whatever. I have more important things to do than twiddle my thumbs and care about her view of me. …

Does she really think I'm an idiot…? ;_;

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

"They've had to classify it as a new object," Shrad told Reiya and me the next day. We were at the Three Broomsticks, nursing our firewhiskies. It was okay to talk aloud about our mission; we had cast an Anti-Eavesdropper Jinx on our table.

"Well, there are Muggle artifacts, Dark Magic items, non-Dark Magic items, and enchanted items." Reiya peered at him curiously. "What else could they have possibly contrived?"

"Muggle Dark Magic talismans."

I gaped at him after Rei gasped. "You're _shitting_ me," I said.

Shrad raised is hands. "What do you expect? Of course it was going to be something strange and new. That thing you found was both!"

"But Muggles don't have _any_ kind of magic!" I stated pointedly.

"Well, they have science, but that's nothing near to the magic of wizards and witches," Reiya remarked.

"They dubbed it as such because the item emits a kind of Muggle-made poison mist. However, they have to add in the 'Dark Magic' part because the mist's effects can't be repaired by magical means. And I don't mean standard magical means. I mean _any_. Weasley, Weasley (he meant Hermione Granger there –Teddy), and Potter tried it out with the rest of the higher-ups and found that the mist really does eat through anything and everything. But _no_ known magic can reverse the mist's harm. It's never been seen before."

I rubbed my hand over my mouth, for I was left speechless. Could this day- No, I'm not going to fall for that again. I'm _not_ going to finish that thought!

Shrad told us that he didn't know much more about the wand-thing –"Emulsifier," he'd corrected (apparently that's what we're calling it now) –and that nothing had been happening in Diagon Alley, so Hogsmeade was turning into a bit of a hot-seat right now.

When we left the little pub, I split from Rei and Shrad and marched out of Hogsmeade. I headed to the Forbidden Forest, taking in the crisp, fresh autumn air. Merlin, that helped to relieve some of my stress.

I shifted into my Animagus form, a fisher. Ooh, when I stretched out my muscles in my sleek furry body, I felt a hundred times better. I ran around a little bit, taking in the air and all the woody scents. Being something other than human is a lot of fun, I've decided.

I scampered up a tree and jumped from treetop to treetop. Yeah, I was in pretty good shape, considering I hadn't transformed in a while. I easily hooked my claws into branches like I had just been a fisher this morning.

After a few minutes of playing around in the Forbidden Forest, I edged around the forest edge and dashed across the expanse between Hagrid's hut and the castle. I scaled the stone wall and stopped at the first window. Ah, yes, the library. Some students were actually studying, some of the older students were being teenagers (if you catch my drift), and others yet were taking their Sunday afternoon nap.

I spotted a bit of red hair behind one shelf and smiled (well, okay, so fishers don't smile, but you know what I mean). Lily was grabbing some books with her fellow seventh year and cousin Hugo. Three of their other cousins –all seventh years –were at their table, too: Lucy, Roxanne, and Fred. Roxanne and Fred are twins, so I'm glad Roxanne wears her dark hair long, otherwise I wouldn't be able to tell her apart from her brother!

I scratched at the window when Lily passed by. She didn't notice me at first, so I scratched again and again until she did. Luckily only she saw me; with how loud I was, I was surprised no one else saw me and freaked. Anyway, she finally came over to the window.

'What are you doing here?' she mouthed.

I cocked my head, doing my best to be cute. Hell, I'd already forgiven her. Did she really have me wound around her finger so bad?

She grimaced and flushed, no doubt remembering herself of how she left things the other day. She opened her mouth to say something closed it, opened it again, and frowned. Her cheeks burned a red as deep as her hair. She hung her head.

I tapped the window twice and got her to look up.

'I-I'm sorry,' she mouthed, her eyes closed. Hey, she was a proud person. It took a lot for her to admit any faults and I appreciated that she was apologizing. 'I shouldn't have brought her up,' she continued.

I did my best to shrug. It's hard when you don't have any real shoulders.

'I won't hold it against you.'

I nodded.

'Victoire is a rightful bitch.'

I nodded eagerly with that.

She paused. 'Do you forgive me?' Her eyes were so big when she mouthed those words. Merlin, I get caught up in those teal blue eyes every time!

I nodded and touched my nose to the window. Her shoulders shook with silent laughter as she touched her hand to the other side. One of her cousins called her then, because she looked over her shoulder and turned back to me with a little wave. I nodded once more and she left.

I really wish animals could say, "Okay, bye now, I love you."

…hell. I wish _I_ could say that as a human to her face.

I turned away from the window and scampered around the edge of the other library sills. I was just exercising now. However, I saw something that I didn't expect to see:

The Emulsifier.

Well, I guess not _the_ Emulsifier. We had that in custody at the Auror Department. So this had to be another one. And it was in the hands of a male student who was tucked away in the dimly lit corner of the library. The colors of it were black, red, and purple, but that swirled design was a dead giveaway.

_Hogsmeade_ was not the hot-seat. _Hogwarts_ truly was.

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

**Another chappie! You guys are lucky! I'm actually feeling the creator's vibe to write this story, so YAY! I love Teddy. I partially feel like he forgave Lils too fast, but I also feel that he would because a) he's Teddy and b) he's too in love with her to stay mad at her for long. Or is he? Hmmm… *evilly cackles* I actually have an idea of what to do for ch6, so please look forward to it!! AND REVIEW!!! I thank you for all the reviews, but even more are better, folks! XD**

**-mew-tsubaki**

**P.S.-Thanks to merdarkandtwisty for the permission to use her OC Fabian. If you guys are curious about him, go read merdarkandtwisty's fic ****A Potter a Lupin a bond**** –it's great! (And I'm in love with Fabian, mdt! XD Kya!)**

**Thanks for being such an amazing Beta, Morghen! I told you I make mistakes! Really! XD**


	6. Something Is Finally Revealed

**Night Flying –or, What's in a Name**

**A HariPo fanfiction**

**by mew-tsubaki**

**Disclaimer/Note: The **_**Harry Potter **_**characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me sadly. But I own this fic, so HA! This is for the **_**100 Prompts**_** challenge by xXKissingSinXx. Using 3, 8, 12, 18, 22, 25, 40, 41, 46, 57, 60, and 79. Enjoy and review!**

**NOTE: Fabian Weasley belongs to merdarkandtwisty, not me. Thanks, mdt, for permission to use him! He'll get screen time, promise!**

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

**Ch.6: Something Is Finally Revealed and It's Cause to Feel Sick**

My tiny little fisher heart jumped into my gullet at the sight of another Emulsifier. Numerous thoughts ran through my head:

Did the kid know what it was?

Did he know its capabilities?

Had he been the one to get it in here?

Did someone else give it to him?

Had he used it?

_Was_ he going to use it?

What was he planning?

Was I getting WAAAY ahead of myself here?

Just as I was debating my weight against that thick glass and the small probability of breaking the glass, a cracking sound distracted me. I swiveled my head around and saw nothing but a flock of birds flying out of the forest. Weird.

Worse, though, was that the boy was gone when I looked back in the library. Dammit. I didn't even get to see which house he was in.

I might be following everyone's footsteps by being an Auror, but I'm an awful one if I can't even keep track of my suspects. On the one hand, I could try and follow the kid…except I also didn't see his face. On the other hand, I could at least tell Shrad and Reiya about this without having to lie about Lils. I could just creatively omit her…heh.

Hmmm, have I always been such a troublemaker? I think I'm taking after you, Mum. Dad must be sighing and rolling his eyes at us right now, too. :)

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

Back in Hogsmeade, I swung by Puddifoot's first since it was closer than Banges all the way at the end of High Street. I stuck my head in and waved Reiya over. Madame Puddifoot let her step out, so Rei and I headed to Banges to converse with Shrad.

"Be right back, Haine," Puddifoot called to Reiya once we were out of the store.

Reiya nodded at the sound of her codename. She turned to me and gave me an inquisitive look. "What's happening this time?"

"I saw it."

"Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Another Emulsifier," I stated grimly. I looked forward; I couldn't watch her face mold into a mask of horror. I briefly closed my eyes. Yeah, this job wasn't getting any easier.

When we reached Banges, Reiya lead the way to the counter and exchanged a few quiet words with Shrad. He came outside right afterwards. His face was grim just like ours. "_Another_?" he asked.

We walked along the outskirts of Hogsmeade while I filled both of them in. I managed to recount my tale without mentioning Lily, so I figured I was safe. As great friends as I was with Rei and Shrad, they didn't know whom I truly loved. Actually… I haven't had a best mate in so long, so _no one_ knows my feelings for Lily. _No even Lily herself,_ a nagging voice tormented in my head. I ignored it.

"This doesn't feel right," Reiya stated when we came to a clearing between Hogsmeade and the forest. "I mean, _two_ of these things? And so soon in between?"

"We've got to station at least one of us inside the school," Shrad stated. He looked at me. "It should be you, since you saw the kid. You said you didn't get a good look at him, but-"

"I could probably recognize him if I saw him again, yeah," I finished. "Well, team leader?"

Shrad rolled his eyes at my mention of his title for the mission. "I, as team leader, order you to go to the office for once and get the proper paperwork. I'm going to set up some Charms and Anti-Intruders Jinxes and Hexes. Rei, you return to Hogsmeade and canvas the area."

Reiya and I nodded and I spun on the spot, Disapparating. I Apparated to London outside the entrance to the Ministry of Magic and went inside.

I have to say, the Ministry looks a lot different when you work there –or work for it, in my case. Anyway, it doesn't seem as ominous and foreboding when you're a MoM worker. So nothing stopped me and made me cower in fear or gape in awe as I made my way to the elevators and rode up to the Auror Office.

At the Auror Office, we have several sections. There are, of course, your standard desks and file cabinets (luckily no oppressive cubicles here). But we also have a separate office for our three bosses (Harry, Ron, and Hermione, fyi). We also have a special storage room/holding cell/test chamber. We can use it for interrogations, holding things such as Dark Magic items (or ruddy Emulsifiers), or try out alleged Dark Magic items to sort them into the categories Reiya listed before. It's a handy room and was pretty much danger-proof…except for that bit of table that had melted when Hermione and Ron had tested the Emulsifier.

I popped my head into the boss office. Only Ron, our boss for this certain mission, was there. "Oi, have a request."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "So nice of you to say 'hello,' Teddy," Ron grumbled. He glared at me. "What's this I hear of you dumping my niece?"

I gulped. Ah, crap. I knew this was going to come back and get me when I least expected it. "We… We were just going opposite directions, sir," I answered, being extra careful to show my fear of him. Ron was one of the few guys taller than me (the only others being Shrad, Bill, Minister Shacklebolt, and –as much as I'm told –my dad), so he commanding a pretty intimidating presence.

Ron sighed, deflating. "Oh, I know… Victoire is a lovely girl, but Fleur refuses to hear that Vicky gets ahead of herself sometimes."

I nodded in agreement. "Sometimes?"

Ron grimaced. "It doesn't mean I approve of you dropping her. She's still my niece, Lupin."

I nodded. "Yessir."

"So what did you need?"

"Well…" I caught him up on today's events and Ron acquiesced that someone should go undercover or at least be making rounds at the school.

"The paperwork for that's a pain in the arse, though," he complained as he sifted through the file cabinet against the wall. He drew out the roll of parchment and skimmed it. "Agh, these stupid big words… Where's 'Mione when I need her?"

"You called?" Hermione appeared in the doorway and winked at me in greeting. She went over to her husband and kissed his cheek. "Hi. How are things here?"

"Probably better in Diagon Alley," Ron replied.

Her face fell. "We haven't had any activity there. You mean…" She turned to me and demanded the story. When I was done, she took the parchment out of Ron's hands and started scribbling away. "Ron's right. This paperwork is awful because we have to get the school's compliance since it's infiltration based on a suspicion." Her hand flew over the parchment, despite her words. "I'll see if I can finish this soon."

"You should just head back to the school for now and talk with McGonagall," Ron suggested. "That could make this bit of work easier and you could be in faster."

"Okay. Do you have anything I can take with me as an issue of the task? It could help me get inside, too."

Ron grabbed a blank piece of parchment, wrote something small on it, stamped it with the Auror seal, and waved his wand over it, sealing it with a sign of his magic. He handed it to me. "Take this and talk to McGonagall before the night's over. Besides that, hold off until we've gotten this done."

I did as he said and returned to Scotland. I pulled my scarf around my neck tighter to fight against the cold, winter chill. Ugh, I hate the cold weather.

I made my way up the hill to Hogwarts and neared the foot of the castle. Then I saw that silhouette –_again_. And, no, I don't mean that Emulsifier kid. I mean LILY.

"Bloody hell!" I cursed under my breath as I withdrew my broom from my coat. I straddled the handle and sped off, chasing after my love.

Lily didn't seem to think anything was out of place. She just flew, speeding up and slowing down in sequences. Her hair whipped wildly behind her, and I was surprised that she was fine without a coat.

"_Lily!_" I hissed. "LILY!!

She slowed and stopped. Lily turned around, saw me, and half-grinned. "Hiya, Teddy."

I frowned and came to a halt in front of her. "Lilu, why are you out again? It's dangerous to be flying out at night."

"Is there a reason it's dangerous to be flying out at night?" she asked innocently. Well, anyone else would've thought it was innocent. I knew she was trying to pry information.

I gave her a stern look. "Lily, you know I can't speak about my mission. And don't change the subject. _Why _are you out at night again?"

Her lips drew down in a scrambled line and her eyes darted downward. She looked back to me, though. "I…don't know exactly."

My brow furrowed. "How could you not know?"

Lily shook her head. "Never mind. Please forget it, Teddy." She took off at a moderate pace, so I flew beside her.

"Lily, I can't forget it. Not when it concerns you." I reached out and rubbed her ice-cold shoulders. "At least do me the favor of going inside and warming up?"

She sighed. "Yeah…I will." Lily glanced at me, her teal blue eyes sad. Suddenly, she adjusted her speed to mine and rested her head on my shoulder. "You're a good guy, you know that, Teddy?"

My cheeks warmed, but I wasn't overcome by my emotions then. I was just happy her head was on my shoulder. "Thanks, Lilu. You're a great girl, Lils."

I felt her cheeks move up against my chest as she smiled. I wondered if she could hear my heartbeat…

I saw her into the school and parted ways with her after she headed up to the Gryffindor tower. I walked to McGonagall's office and saw that the light was off, so I knew I couldn't do anything tonight. Sigh… What an eventful day.

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

It was the following weekend when the paperwork was finally processed and I was set to skulk around the campus as I saw fit. That was fine and all, except the couple had me working a bit of overtime. Merlin, I was exhausted.

When I finally made my way up to the school that Friday night, I entered the school as an Auror, but I soon shifted into my fisher form. My eyes were sharper, my other senses clearer –this was one of the many advantages to having such an Animagus form. I sprang across the stone steps and kept an eye out for anything mysterious. I found something, I guess. I saw a little sliver of light coming out of Flitwick's classroom. I chased after it as the door began to completely close, but I didn't make it in time. Whatever was in there was locked off to me.

I frowned, wondering if any of my spells might work to open it. I debated performing one, but decided against it in the end. If there was something afoul, then observing it would be the better route right now. Then maybe I could learn something.

However… Seeing as that door wasn't opening any day soon, I left the hallway and monitored the rest of the empty corridors. Nothing was out of the ordinary, so I headed back. As I drew nearer the Charms classroom, I squinted. No, my beady fisher eyes had to be lying.

Lily, _again_?!

I ran across the floor, shifting back into my human self as I got closer. I didn't care that my footsteps were somewhat heavy and echoing as Lily walked past the classroom door. If that really _was_ a group of Dark Wizards-in-the-making, then no _way_ did I want Lily anywhere near them!!!

"Lily! _Lily_!!" I hissed. But she didn't turn her head towards me. "_Lily_!!!" I grabbed her arm and turned her.

Oh, god. Her eyes were so blank.

No. Had they done something to her? Or…_NO!!!_ She wasn't involved with them!! I knew Lily would never be involved with anything like that!!!

But her eyes were so dull and lifeless and…tired? Wait a…

"Lily! Lilu, speak to me." I shook her, but that didn't work. Oh, Merlin, please don't do this to me! I hugged her tightly to me, nearly squeezing the life out of her. Slowly, I felt her arms come up and embrace me.

"T-Teddy…?" she asked over a yawn. "What's going on? And…why am I out of bed?"

It dawned on me why she hadn't heard me before. It was why she hadn't seen me before either. She hadn't ignored me. She hadn't even noticed me.

Lily was a sleepwalker. And a sleep-flier.

"Lily, you've got to return to the Gryffindor tower!" I hissed in her ear. I heard stirrings inside the Charms classroom and a chill traveled up and down my spine. No, no, anything but this awful timing.

"Teddy, stop freaking me out." She turned my face towards hers and made me look down into her eyes. "Tell me what's going on."

"I-" I choked on my sentence as footsteps neared the door. I shoved Lily away from me and told her to run. I ducked to the side just as the door opened.

A boy with curly, shoulder-length black hair stepped out. He was a Hufflepuff, judging by his sweater stripes. And he had frost copper eyes that seemed to glow red.

And he saw both Lily and me.

----------------------------------------------------------- ^-^3

**Oooh, another cliffie. Merlin, I can't wait to do chappie 7!!! I don't know where the story will take me, but was anyone surprised about Lily's secret? That was one thing I'd at least decided on a while ago. Anyway, I'm off to write ch7! Maybe you'll see it very soon, even!!! Let's all hope so!**

**And don't forget to review! Thanks!**

**-mew-tsubaki XD**

**Thanks, Morghen. And no, it's not a mistake when someone ends in a cliffhanger. It's called suspense –and it's meant to get you coming back to read the story more! *lol* XD**


End file.
